


Witch Tricks Pt 1

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: one-shots-supernatural 's Hellatus Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Wing Kink, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Week 7 of <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mzSUdIZwuggjXqh2A-AOLWg">@one-shots-supernatural</a> ’s Hellatus Challenge.</p>
<p>Prompt: ‘Oh my god, you’re in love!’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Tricks Pt 1

You and Castiel snuck around the back of the abandoned house, as Sam and Dean kept watch out front. You found the back door and pressed yourself against the exterior wall to the left. Cas followed your lead and took his stance on the right. You met his eye and motioned to the door. He nodded, understanding your plan, and moved behind you as you tried the door knob. Finding it unlocked, you gave one last look at Cas, the look he gave you said 'I got your back'. 

You turned the knob and pushed the door open. It was dark and eerily quiet, a musty mold smell filled the air, showing how long it had been since someone had lived here. You and Cas canvased the first floor silently, finding it clear. Cas snapped his fingers lightly, gaining your attention and pointed to a staircase, leading to the second floor. He motioned for you to follow behind and began ascending the steps. You stayed on his tail as you reached the landing, finding a long hallway with several closed doors on either side. You rolled your eyes and snickered internally, feeling like game show contestant. 'Do you pick door #1, 2 or 3?'

Cas gave you a slight smirk at your thought before reverting back into soldier mode. He jerked his head to the left, indicating he would check those doors as you checked the right. You nodded your head in agreement and began your inspection. The first room was empty, save some old furnishings covered in dust. The others rooms were the same, either old bedrooms or bathrooms, covered in mold or dust, having been abandoned for too long to be made salvageable.

You and Cas ended at the last door, centered at the end of the hallway. You guessed it to be what was once the master bedroom. Cas grasped the handle and pushed the door open. You both took one step over the wide doorframe, before being hit in the face with what felt like a handful of dust. You wiped the powder from your eyes, seeing Cas smite the cackling witch you were hunting with his grace. You felt your heart rate quicken at the sight, Castiel showing how truly powerful he was. You felt something deeper for the angel. Yes, he was your friend, but were you always in love with him?. Wait, love?! _Oh my god, you're in love!_ How could you have just realize that?! Were you absolutely positive?

As the witch hit the floor, Cas turned toward you and just stared, his blue eyes darkened, watching you with such intensity, it made your knees buckle. Yep, you were in love. In two strides, he had you pushed up against the wall, a hand on either side of your head. It felt like his eyes pierced the very core of your soul. 

After a full minute of his gaze, you relented and finally spoke. "Cas...please..." Your voice was barely a whisper but he still heard it and his calm demeanor disappeared as he lunged himself against you, kissing you with a hunger and furiousness you didn't think he possessed. His right hand clenched the back of your head as his tongue took possession of your mouth; his left gently gripped your throat with extremely light pressure. Your hands clawed in his hair and shoulders as he devoured you. Your moans spurred him on and he gripped your throat a little tighter, giving a grunt as you rocked your hips into his. 

After what felt like hours, he pulled away, gently pulling his hand from your throat as you sucked in a breath of air. His kiss had left you virtually breathless. His eyes were a dark midnight blue and you felt heat simmer down into your lower half as he took in your kiss swollen lips and heaving chest.

"Come. We need to inform Dean and Sam that the witch has been dealt with. Then you and I have things to discuss." His voice was dark and husky, causing your panties to dampen. Before you had time to verbalize a reply, Cas had grabbed your hand and tenderly pulled you to follow. What the hell had you gotten yourself into?!

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a part 2 for this as my entry for [@roxy-davenport](https://tmblr.co/mgOcrw4pCS96qhyvzlWbw8g) ’s Adult SPN July Writing Challenge, if anyone would actually want that…


End file.
